The One that Believes::
by Happy-Valley
Summary: Kotaru is the Sandaime's granddaughter arranged to marry the next Hokage. Growing up she learns to fall in love with the cold heart Neji Hyuuga. But will her love be granted, or tossed away due to destiny? Neji H. X OC OneShot


** I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with the series. Of right belong to the creator. I do however own my OC character, so please be kind and do not steal my characters without my permission. Thanks!!~ Please rate and comment!**

_Tell me do you believe in Love Neji?_

_Do you believe that in a person's life, its their destiny to fall in love?_

How could he understand those simple words, understand about my feelings and understand that when I'm around him, my legs seem to feel like jello. He see's the world as a feild, a destiny that one cannot escape. Because of his dark past, he believes in something that goes against nothing. I on the other hand, wish he would look beyond destiny, and see what wonderful things are standing right before him.....

But with that I'm asking to much. After all, he told me its his destiny to kill me one day. And why would he fall in love with me, if he was only meant to kill me later on in life?

True Beginning and the Blossom of an remembered emotion

"Kotaru-senpai!!!" said a voice. A voice belonging to a so well known friend of mine that in my many years of living here, I heard daily and cherished the moments. I turned to find myself looked towards TenTen, her team and sensei traveling not that far from behind her. On her face she wore that same smile that some mornings I woke up to. But today was not that day, but in fact today was my birthday. The Lord Hokage's Daughter's birthday.

That's who I am. I am the Sandaime's daughter, and soon to be wife or assistant to the newest Hokage after him. It was arranged at my birthday that I would marry to the next Hokage in line. But after the Fourth died, the rules then changed to whoever took after my fathers death. I turned in such a way, towards Tenten, so that my long brown chestnut hair flowed around me. I smiled the sweetest smile that I could towards her, making sure that I didn't trip or make any sudden movements in the beautifully designed kimono that a local kimono maker had made for me to wear for my special day.

"Sugoi (Wow, cool, etc.)!! Kotaru-senpai you look wonderful." Tenten circled around me, looking at the designs and markings all over my kimono. I blushed lightly with this action of her's but didn't stop her at all. For as long as I have known Tenten I had gotten used to her actions as well as her words. She came back to stand in front of me as I smiled and placed a hand on her head, as if she was my smallest child. She chuckled slightly and hugged me before smiling wide, making me wonder what it was that she seemed to be hiding.

"Tenten-chan, you are hiding something from me no?" I asked as she placed a delicate finger on her chin and pretended to be in deep thought. I giggled at this silly action of her's before finally looking towards the others, who I seemed to have forgotten for only a few moments. "Ah, Gai-san. Its good to see you again."

"Its good to see you as well, Kotaru-sama." he said and flashed his famous grin, a twinkle coming off his teeth. I giggled as Tenten took one of my own fragile hand's in her's.

"Ne, today is your birthday right? Want to do something fun with me today?" Tenten finally asked, as I looked beyond her eyes and saw the want and need to be around me today more then any other before. I smiled towards her and placed a hand back on the top of her head.

"I'm afraid that I cannot today Tenten. My father wishes for me to attend a small meeting in celebration of my birthday. Of course you will be there am I right?" I asked as she nodded, though I could see the sadness behind her eyes. Gai came up and spoke to Tenten as Lee punched the air, practicing it seemed like. My attention soon turned towards the other in their merry gang of ninja's.

Hyuuga Neji and I shared a past more then that of Tenten and I. I spent most of my time with the main Hyuuga family and played with Hinata some when she was little, as well as Neji. Over the years I watched them both grow, and as Neji grew so did my feelings for him. At first I presumed myself to think that I only cared about him like a brother, but over time I had learned that this feeling was none other then love.

But when I went to tell Neji of my feelings for him, his father had been sacrificed and he had become hard and cold, hidden in a shell that I seemed not able to break through. That's when he told me of the destiny that he believe that neither of us could escape. From them on I hid all of my heartbreak and tears from my family and friends. Hidden behind my own mask of fake smiles and fake happiness. Though for a while now it seemed that I was catching the Hyuuga looking towards me, trying to sneak peaks of me at certain times. Though I payed no need to them and passed them off, as he had once did to my own feelings.

Soon not only did Tenten leave, but myself as well. I was summoned to my father and from then on my day was filled with more fakes smiles, as presents were handed towards me from those who wanted happiness for me. I had learned over the years that most of villagers felt as if I was worthy of being a princess almost. Always smiling and laughing with everyone else, while I minded my manners and watched what I said or did.

But in fact, it was me trying to hide that I was indeed suffering from the effects of what Neji had spoken to me, in the words of a destiny that neither of us could escape. The moon rose high, as the lights around the village began to dim, firefly's replacing them with their soft angelic glow. Being as quiet as I could, and making sure to take in the beauty of my surroundings, I walked towards the edges of a small oasis which held my secret memories.

In my oasis was the most stunningly beautiful lake I had ever seen. Surrounded by trees and lit by not only the moon which shone from directly above, but the soft glow of the firefly's. In this lake, was the cold water which reflect what was held deep inside my heart.

I stripped some of the layers from my kimono, until I was covered in the last piece. Stepping into the cold water, I walked a little ways until the water was to my knees and looked towards the moon, closing my eyes and dreaming the smallest of memories in my head. I felt the tiny, curious heads of the fish surround me as I placed my hands towards my side, the finger tips touching the top of the water lightly.

It was nights like these that I thought back to those small memories that I had shared with Neji. Those small memories that he told me, back then, meant nothing more then what a leaf held in its existence.

_"Neji, a leaf maybe small and fragile but that does not mean that its life should go unnoticed. That leaf is food, is shelter, is a life of its own. If we were to take that away then many creatures would suffer and we would make the tree very sad." I muttered slowly towards the boy sitting next to me, as I gently took the small leaf from his hands and let it go, watching it flutter towards the ground._

_"I don't get it senpai, but because you said it I'll believe you and wont take the leaves away." he said as I smiled towards him, and place a small harmful kiss on his small forehead, over the cure mark and the bandages that covered it._

A suddenly noise made me bring my memory to a close, as I spun around my hair encasing me almost, to look into those eyes of a Hyuuga that for so long avoided me. I let out a tiny sigh and placed a hand over my heart and closed my eyes. I heard the splashing of water and opened my eyes, to see that one person, that one boy who had become such a man, walking towards me. He disregarded the chill of the water until he was standing in front of me, searching my eyes with his own.

"Neji.." I murmured as his hand was brought up, and lightly ghosted over my cheek. I closed my eyes gently as his hand came to rest on my warm cheek, sending chills through my body. But those chills weren't from the water, but from the emotion I felt from his touch, an emotion that for song long I wish to see from the other standing before me.

"Don't speak Kotaru....I need to say this before I cant get myself to speak." he whispered gently enough for me to hear him, no matter how close we were. I placed my hand over his own, before looking into his eyes. "For years, I thought my destiny wouldn't be allow me to be near you. Years ago I told you of a destiny that scared my very soul, my very core. And so I pushed you away believing that if I did, I could escape it. But.."

I reached up towards him, his hand falling from my face as I gracefully wrapped my long arms around his neck, making sure that the person in front of me was an illusion of a dream, or an image of what my mind wished for me to experience.

"Tell me do you believe in love Neji? Do you believe that in a person's life, its their destiny to fall in love?" I asked him, as he stared into my teared covered blue eyes, which reflected all the love and emotion that I had stored in my tiny body. He brought me into his arms, wrapping them tightly around me, as he muttered four simple words that brought my heart to beat wildly in my chest.

"Yes I do believe." he whispered, and from the night on I would never forget those words. Those words, which behind them only spoke of a love that we would forever share, no matter what destiny had in store for us.


End file.
